Mobile cell search procedures may rely on detection of synchronization sequences in downlink signals to both identify and obtain synchronization with proximate cells. For example, in a Long-Term Evolution (“LTE”) context as specified by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”), a mobile terminal may need to detect and identify Primary Synchronization Signal (“PSS”) and Secondary Synchronization Signal (“SSS”) sequences in downlink signals received from nearby cells. A mobile terminal may subsequently be able to obtain cell parameters such as cell identity (Physical Cell Identity “PCI”), cyclic prefix length (CP, extended or normal), duplex mode (Time Division Duplexing, “TDD,” or Frequency Division Duplexing, “FDD”), and timing synchronization based on identification of such synchronization sequences. Mobile terminals may then proceed to utilize these cell parameters in essential mobility procedures, such as measurement reporting, network selection, cell selection and reselection, and handover. Looking beyond the LTE context, it is necessary to develop strategies for mobile cell search for 5G technologies and future implementations of Radio Access Technologies (“RAT”).